Conventionally, a tube pump has been known where a tube having flexibility is intermittently compressed by a plurality of rollers so as to supply a liquid in the tube under pressure. The tube pump intermittently supplies the liquid under pressure and hence, pulsation (an operation where an increase and a decrease in flow rate is repeated) is generated in the liquid supplied under pressure.
As a device that suppresses pulsation generated in a liquid supplied by a pump under pressure, a damper has been known where a gas chamber and a liquid chamber are formed in the inside of the damper, and a pressure balance between the gas chamber and the liquid chamber is kept thus suppressing pulsation of the liquid introduced into the liquid chamber (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-205201 (hereinafter referred to as “JP 2000-205201”), for example).